viewfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Akihito Takaba
Akihito Takaba (高羽秋仁, Takaba Akihito) a main character in the manga. He is a freelance photographer in his early twenties. Takaba is shown doing a variety of jobs, from exposing criminal activity to photographing models. His investigation of illegal activities leads him to meet businessman and influential underworld figure Asami Ryuichi, who later becomes Takaba's lover. Appearance Takaba has a slender build, and is about an inch over average height. He has dirty blonde hair, fair skin, and golden colored eyes. Takaba is often shown in casual dress, often wearing t-shirts, a jacket, jeans, and tennis shoes. He almost always carries a camera with him. Personality Takaba is a very free-spirited person with a defiant personality. He is described by the mangaka as having a positive outlook on life and not brooding on things. Takaba often finds himself in trouble during the course of the story. This is sometimes due to his own investigations into the world of crime, but also because of his involvement with Asami. Takaba is also very stubborn, and often disobedient of orders. His unruly personality is occasionally hindered by how his choices might affect the people around him, showing his caring nature. Takaba can be very shy around his lover, Asami, as he constantly blushes when he sees Asami in public. He is also very defiant of his feelings for Asami, refusing to acknowledge that they need each other, even though he knows it in his heart. 'Skills/Abilities' Takaba is a laison with photogrpahy, he is an excellent photographer, he usually gets the scoop from the photos he took. Also he is very active, he is able to run for long period of times, leap off walls, and even rooftops. Takaba is an exceptional spy, as he went to find information and received it by using spy techniques. 'Relationships' 'Love Interest' Asami Ryuichi is Takaba's current love interest. The two met when Takaba was trying to get the scoop on some unsavory deals going on. Takaba takes some photos of the deal and manages to escape Asami and his henchmen. The next time they meet Takaba is not so lucky. Asami kidnaps and rapes Takaba. Strangely enough, the two have grown a very complicated relationship. Takaba reluctantly loves Asami and is constantly seeking his "warmth" and love. Throughout the manga extremely explicit sex scenes between the two occur on a regular basis as a result of Takaba's need for Asami's warmth and Asami's need for Takaba in general. But never actually say the words "I love You." Other Relationships Yamazaki is man who Takaba once trusted. After the shoking attempt to shoot him made to shocked Takaba showed his perfidy, Takaba would have been dead if not for Asami, who came and shot Yamazaki before he was able to shoot Takaba. Liu Fei Long is a powerful chinese boss who discovers Takaba after realizing Asami's attraction to him. Liu Fei Long quickly grows an attraction to Takaba also, he kidnappes Takaba and rapes him. Takaba is also re-kidnapped by him later on in the story and is made to be a "pet" by Liu Fei Long when he pleases. Trivia * His birthday is May 5, and he is 23 years old. * He was born in Kanagawa, and resides in Tokyo. * His blood type is O. * He is an only child. * He is 175 cm tall (5'9"). * He weighs 60 kg (132 lbs). * His shoe size is 27cm. * His hobby is playing around with cameras. * He likes to wear vintage jeans. * His favorite foods are grilled meats, junk food, and seaweed salad. * His most treasured possession is a camera his father gave him. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters from Japan